For as long as i live
by AmiG1996
Summary: After finding and losing her true love, Brittany in London, Santana Lopez defies death by becoming a bomb disposal expert for the American Army. Returning to London after 5 years, she suffers amnesia after an accident. Will she be reunited with her love?
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I live

Chapter One

(2012)

For as long as I live, I will fulfil my purpose in life, love is unconditional, heartbreak is emotional, but at the end of the day, I'm here for a reason. For as long as I live, for as long as I live.

Santana (P.O.V)

I recklessly park my old and rusty car beside me whilst staring at the beautiful view of the ocean that used to mean so much to me. I sit on the sand and whilst it is caressing my feet as I put on my sunglasses on to avoid the world. I lay back and close my eyes, until I hear shouting. "Help me, Help me" the mysterious voice screams. I continue to ignore it and focus on my own need that is making tea on my warm outside stove.

Damn what a riot

Ria (P.O.V)

What I am about to do is it really worth it? I mean it is just a dare and well I am what they call "the masters of dares". I take a deep breath, standing on top of the biggest rock/stone and furiously jump in. I know fully well that I can swim but I left my body do what it wants as I slowly start to slide down to the bottom. "Help, Help" I scream to a shadow of woman I see from the corner of my eyes. The fact that I do not see this woman helping me makes me angry.

What a selfish Git!


	2. Chapter 2

(P.O.V)

Oh Great the kid is alive, all is well now.

I carry her and warm up some tea, then I put my backpack in the boot of my car. I start to hear coughing and see sparkling blue eyes staring right back at me.

It reminded me of her…..

"Well thank you very much, I could of died you know!" the mysterious girl yells. I reply with a simple smirk as I close the boot of my car and make my way to the front and start my engine and drive off but not before scaring the girl with the sound of my horn.

Ria (P.O.V)

"What a Bitch" I state as I see the girl who had brunette hair which laid on her shoulders and was wearing an army uniform. I assumed that she works in the force.

I take a step forward as her engine revves and she takes off.

I look to my left and see what looks like a book, I go over towards it to pick it up and it has "property of Santana Lopez" written on the left hand corner of it, I then slide it in my side pocket and walk of towards the bus.

As I arrive at college I run up to my friends and they all jump on me.

"I cant believe you actually did it" my best friend Hannah said. " you could of given that woman a heart attack" said Tony my twin brother.

"What eves" I say casually

I see my films study teacher walking towards me and she says " Well, Well, it is going to be great not seeing your face during the summer, whilst I am sunbathing in the beauty of California you will be stuck in the cold weather of England making your film review" Crap then it hit me, I had no idea what to write or film about. Dammit!

"Thank you miss I love you too" I say sarcastically, whilst walking towards my dorm room.

My phone then starts to ring with the glorious sound of Adele playing. " Justin, what part of we are over do you not understand" all I am hearing on the other end is " I love you Ria" but honestly I have never been in love I mean I am only 18 so I guess you could say this is just the beginning of my life.

As the phone conversation ended. I pick up the book or what seems like a diary of the beach girl, I start to wonder I mean there is no harm in taking a glimpse is there.

I open it up and start reading….


	3. Chapter 3

(2013)

(Santana P.O.V)

"Wake up brother from another mother" I scream in the ears of my step brother Drew.

Drew and I live in a small estate in England, we moved here from America so that we can pursue our dream of owning the worlds finest Spanish restaurant. It didn't really work out in America as well lets just say drew got mixed up in a really bad crowd so that's why we are here.

I'm 18 and Drew is 21 but sometimes he acts like he is a five year old. whilst his lazy arse is still recovering from last nights drinking fiasco, I casually get ready into my brand new sweats and grab my guitar and snapback and head out into the beautiful city of London.

As I enter the big city I start strumming my guitar and singing,

"She's just a girl, and she's on fireHotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highwayShe's living in a world, and it's on fireFeeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away"

Generously, people are putting money into my guitar case, but no more than 2 pounds, but hey I don't want to come across as greedy.

And then she walked past, Her hair dirty blonde which falls down below her shoulders, Her eyes as blue as the ocean and her smile, OH GOD her smile. She then starts walking towards me and my heart feels like it has skipped a beat. She bends over not creasing her beautiful silk dress which is tight around her knees and gives me 10 pounds, she the casually looks up into my eyes and smiles while walking to a near-by building.

I finish playing and start packing up, "Time for job number two now" I say to myself and sigh.

My second job is selling fish at the local market. One day I know I will make something of my life.

Brittany (P.O.V)

Wow. Why cant I get that girl outta my mind. I shake these thoughts out of my head and head into my office ,where I see my father aka my boss aka my life.

"Morning Daddy, Here is your coffee" I say as I had him coffee.

"And where is mine" a voice behind me says as they grab my waist and kiss my cheek. It was my beautiful fiancée Johnny. I smile and give him mine which puts a beautiful grin on his face. I love that grin.

"Ok back to work lovebirds" My father screams as he is entering his office.

"So sweetie, about your father" Johnny says but before he could continue I speak "No john we agreed to let my father stay with us once we are married. I am not abandoning him like my mother did ok"

"Ok babe" he utters and walks off.

**Ok guys that's it for chapter 3 PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CARRY ON , yes this is a brittana story don't worry.**

**Btw Brittany is 18 here is as well as Santana I know she is quite young but hey a marriage would seem interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Santana P.O.V)

What a tough day at work, I think as I am dragging myself home through the snow.

As I turn to my left I see a church and I smile because I remember the times my dad used to drag me and drew there, he thought it would pay off but it obviously didn't.

Then I hear someone running, it was that girl, the beautiful blond and she is running towards the church. We exchange glares for about a second until she enters the building.

I secretly go into the church through the back way and hide behind a tall block of wood. It is a bit surprising that the church is empty for a Sunday.

And then she speaks "Did you have to make it snow know, you couldn't have waited 10 more minutes" the girl squeals I assume she is talking to the Lord. "Such an expensive dress and look its all wet now" she pouts. This puts a grin on my face.

"Anyways my results are out and I topped the university, my dad is very happy, I just want to say thank you" she speaks and smiles. "And yes, like I promised you no more eating junk food after today, never I promise" she says thoughtfully as she puts her hands up to pray.

Then she suddenly picks up her long dress and runs out of the church once again thanking the Lord.

After she leaves I causally walk out from the block of wood and walk towards were she was standing.

"Wow Lord, what specimens you have to bear, Very hard work Sir. I speak and laugh whilst running out of the church.

The next morning I get up and say to Drew. "Get up Drew, its morning already, London has opened her arms and is calling you" He pretends to snore but I pull the blanket of him and scream "Come on get up".

He sighs and sadly says "Oh come on dude, London hates me, this whole country hates me, I haven't even got a job, its rubbish" he ratters on and on

"I might as well go back to Cali, you know uncle Santiago is asking for rent, he was saying we have to vacate the flat today"

I laugh and ignore him, "Just shut up and eat your eggs will ya, I will handle uncle" I say as I am getting ready for work at the market.

I arrive and a man comes up to me, "Hello sir, what kind of fish would you like" I say professionally.

I got the lot from hammock to cod you decide. I smile

He then simply states "Look if you ever get tired of this, I have a job in one of my restaurants" he hands me his card and I reply back "Thank you very much"

Wow I am only one step closer to my dream I scream and start dancing around "Weeeeeeeeeeeee"

An hour or two later I call the fish guy up and he tells me that there is an engagement party going on and he wants me to start work, so I wear the smartest dress I have got and leave to go.

I'm now standing in a line of waiters and waitresses professionally whilst the new engaged couple walk on stage.

And my heart feels like it has been broken into a million pieces

It was that blonde girl and standing next to her was what seemed like her fiancée. She looked happy.

I then pick up a tray of wine and stand there waiting to serve. She then puts the ring on his finger, I'm fighting hard to hold my tears back.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The newly engaged couple, Johnny and my beautiful daughter Brittany" says some man which appears to be her father, Brittany her name is Brittany.

**So guys that's it for chapter 4 what do you think?**

**Does Brittany really love Johnny? **

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

(Brittany P.O.V)

He looks so happy, but I don't know if this is what I want, I feel like I have to marry him

Don't get me wrong he is so lovely and yes I love him but I don't know if I'm in love with him.

I decide to go outside for a break and I start to light up a cigarette and slowly start to smoke it.

Then the door opens and a waitress comes out with a bag of rubbish. Wait, she looks familiar. "Excuse me, do I know you?" I say to the girl, she looks at me with her brown puppy dog eyes and said "Brittany right" and takes the cigarette out of my hands and puts it out. "Smoking is bad for you" she says to me while collecting the rubbish and putting into the bin bags.

"Yeah well that's not your concern" I say coldly because I feel like a child that is being told off.

She then picks up her last bit of rubbish and says to me "I will probably see you in church" and winks whilst walking inside.

God she is so annoying.

The next morning I walk into work the Johnny

"She has turned into a very stubborn business woman Johnny" my father claims as he puts one arm around Johnny.

"I love you too daddy" I say sarcastically

I then go outside and see Santana sitting on the floor and then immediately get an idea, I casually walk up to her "Here, this is 500 pounds, for an hour of your time, for one month". She looks at me weirdly and says "who do I have to kill"

I smirk and "No, you have to teach me how to sing in Spanish". "

"Why do you want to learn how to sing from me? "She looks confused.

"My granddad was from Spain and he always wanted me to speak Spanish, but I was never able to learn and it's my dad's birthday next week so it would mean a lot to him and my granddad if I could sing a song in Spanish". "You know like how you sing so will you teach me?"

"Hmm, 500 pounds could change my life". She smiles. "But I don't think I can do this I mean I am very busy and you must be to being a business woman all that" she claims.

"Ok, whatever I will just learn off some YouTube or something, thanks for nothing" I shout as I walk away.

"Ok, Ok wait, let's make a deal" she drags me back and says.

"I will teach you a beautiful Spanish song and in return you teach me British English". She says

"Done America" I call her whist smiling

"Ok London" she walks away whilst flashing me a cheeky wink.


End file.
